In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a collapsible carrier for tools and other similar articles comprised of a flexible bag and a wire frame which is used in combination with the bag.
Tradesmen and craftsmen often find it necessary to carry multiple tools for practice of their trade. Various types of bags and containers have been developed to facilitate the transport of such tools. Often such bags or containers are fabricated from a fabric such as canvas or a vinyl material. Various designs of such containers or bags are available. Nonetheless there remains a need for improved designs and further the need for designs which are collapsible and may be folded for ease of transport and for appropriate ease of packaging in order to market the products.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a collapsible tool carrier or bag comprised of first and second principal, open top pockets with a connecting web separating the two separate, principal pockets. The web is constructed of opposed web panels that define an enclosure or slot. A wire frame is inserted in the enclosure or slot between the opposed panels. The frame includes loops that project from openings provided in top seam or the juncture between the opposed web panels. End loops in the frame are provided for a shoulder strap and a handle loop is incorporated at the middle of the frame. Various embodiments of the invention are depicted including an embodiment comprised of a flexible container having the configuration of a saddle bag, and a flexible sided container wherein the bottom of the container is rigid with a mid-panel or web pocket into which the wire frame is inserted and retained by means of a fastener such as a zipper.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide improved collapsible tool bag or container comprised of first and second main pockets separated by midpanel or web construction which is adapted to receive a reinforcing wire frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a collapsible carrier bag or container which may include multiple pockets and straps to facilitate the storage and carriage of tools and items of various shapes and sizes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible tool bag or carrier which is economical, light weight, easy to assemble, easy to disassemble and package, and rugged.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in a detailed description which follows.